


Hell Hath No Fury

by Taylor1990



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: The Sight, ramblings of a mad woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor1990/pseuds/Taylor1990
Summary: Mama Murphy has a vision that a new hero is about to make their appearance in the Commonwealth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie this is short, a piece of shit and completely random but it would not leave me alone so I had to write it down. Enjoy trashing it =]

The vision came in pieces, as they always did. It was the downside to needing chems to get the Sight working, she could never focus on much but she remembered bits here and there, just enough to know the significance.  

It was never black and white, the Sight never told her exactly what she needed to see, most of the time she was left to figure out the distorted images and put them together to make the story. 

Mayhem, a mushroom cloud in the sky and fire. Lots of fire, enough to burn the world down. Red, hot and angry, with the eyes of a woman. Eyes too young to have lived in the world very long yet older than all of them.

Colours. Lots of colours everywhere.

Rivers of blue and gold, like a pristine pocket watch reflecting in the sunlight as it lay at the bottom of the sea.

The glimmer of silver, water turning crimson.

A mist of green, radiation burning at the very heart of the figure in her vision. Her own heart being affected by the pain.

She could feel the anguish, tears threatening to leave her over emotions that were not her own

Three clock faces ticking…ticking, ticking, ticking constantly, driving her mad until in unison they all stopped as they struck one. The silence was deafening.

_Out of time_.

Time was running out for the woman…as it was for all of them.

An old rundown settlement that echoed the lives of the people who once called it home. Children’s laughter rang through the empty street, like a whisper in the wind.

A giant ship in the sky, a crypt for the lost and lonely…technology buried deep somewhere in the ground. The very ground beneath her feet.

Something, or rather _someone_ was coming. Friend or foe, for better or worse she wasn’t sure quite yet but it was important they left.

They had to find sanctuary somewhere else.


End file.
